Melody
Melody is a girl who has travelled the world in search of the perfect hot spring to make a perfect bath house. Even though she runs a bath house, she is dressed as a wizard which is strange for most of the citizens of Trampoli but Melody says it's because she used to want to be a wizard but it didn't turn out. What could be under that great hat? A brilliant mind or maybe bed hair? No one really knows. You can't see Melody very often without a hat on top! Bath House Melody will open the Bathhouse (Laga Springs) right after you have met her on the Whale Island and have smashed the rock which was stopping the water from flowing. You will be able to find Laga Spring between the way to the Public Square and the way that leads you to the Church District. The Bathouse is a great place as it restores your HP and RP completely and also makes Melody's LP go up at least a little bit, all that for just 10 gold. Thank you, enjoy! For more information and a complete list of bathhouse events see Bathhouse. Colored Grass Melody likes most colored grass (except for green grass) but it's a little tricky as she prefers whichever grass color of which you have the most. For example; you have 16 blue grass and 22 yellow, if you gave her the blue one instead of the yellow, she will have the reaction of a normal gift. Events I smell a hot spring! Spring 2 Visit Whale Island and travel to the Cave Depths to trigger a cutscene with Melody. The Bathhouse is available immediately afterward. Bathhouse Event Every day from 3PM to midnight Visit the bath house at any hour between its opening at 3:00pm and closing at midnight. Buy a ticket, leave and come back one minute after midnight (0:01). Since the door is locked, use your nunchuck to knock on the door. Have a bath as normal to trigger the event. Bathhouse Upgrade 3FP & 2LP Melody will ask you to check on the hot spring for her. Go up to Whale Island, to the part where you smashed the rock for her and you'll find a monster. He will ask you for an ice cream, (cooking skill 20, made by combining Milk and an Egg using the cutting board and can be bought from Rita's Snowstyle Tavern) give it to him then return to Melody. She will tell you that she expanded. Wizards 5-6LP Talk to Melody and she will tell you that she likes wizards; not magic. When she asks if you have a minute say 'yes' for a conversation on her past. This conversation can be seen multiple times by just talking to Melody. Marriage 10LP The Bath House needs to be Upgraded and Nolan must have at least 1FP for event to occur. When Melody reaches 10 LP enter the bath house when Nolan is there to trigger this event. Melody will get angry and run away to Whale Island. Follow her, she's just in the area where the locked door is, just before the entrance to the Whale Island Fin. You'll have to fight some goblins, but it's easy, right? Now, you don't need to do anything else and just watch (CG). Schedule Exceptions *During Summer, Melody can be found at the Beach from 6am-12pm on Tuesday/Friday, and from 6am-9am on Wednesday. *[1]: While studying magic, Melody can be found at the Clock Tower instead. *[2]: Once married, Melody spends her time at your house instead. See Also *Bathhouse *Nolan *Marriage *Melody/Image Gallery Category:Maidens Category:Characters